EchizenBuchou
by ryoma1995
Summary: have you ever wondered what happens next? the third years have graduated and this is what life is like.. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 the captain

This is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis (but I wish I do) however the plot is entirely mine.

Summary: have you ever though what it was like after the nationals when all the regulars are gone?

Experience first hand how the Seigaku regulars differs in this time.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Captain.**

It was a bright morning, the birds chirping and a quiet day…

"10 LAPS NOW!" Did I say quiet? I meant loud.

It was 7am in the morning and the tennis club pf Seigaku were having their morning practice.

"How did Tezuka-buchou manage these guys?" a boy said. The said boy had violet eyes and black standing hair. He was tall enough to be a basket ball player.

" Baka Momoshiro!"

"Nani Mamushi! You want to start a fight!"

" Bring it on!" the said boy from before, apparently named Called Momoshiro was in a fight with a snake-like opponent giving him the name mamushi.

"Hey you two, calm down would you, your making quite a scene." a boy with fair black hair came trying to calm down the two rivals. he was a thrid year.

"Akira-chans right, you guys should calm down and relax. It's a great day!" exclaimed a rather optimistic third year. He had fair brown hair and a lovable smile.

"But he started it!" shouted a rather angry momoshiro.

"Fshhh…" hissed a rather snake-like Kaido.

"Don't worry. Let's forget this ever happened. Ne?" asked the ever so optimistic Izumi Keita.

"Fine." agreeing with keita as they could not resist.

"We better continue. First years sign up in court D, second years play in court C, third years play in court B and regulars play in court A!" ordered by momoshiro.

"Hai, momoshiro-buchou!" as the team members responded.

"Keita and Kaido, take care of the sign ups" ordered Momo.

"Hai/ Fshhhh.." replied the pair as they walked over to court D.

Court D was filled with first years that all wanted to join. As kaido and keita collected in the entry forms, there was a noticeable difference of length in kaidoh's and keita's queues as all the shy and scared people were too frightened to wait in kaido's line as his stares and hisses sent shivers down their spines. Only the brave ones would go to kaido as his face would scare many people.

Once all the entry forms were collected, the freshman chatted amongst themselves.

"wow! I can't believe I got into Seigaku's tennis club. Did you know they placed first in the nationals last year?" asking an excited freshman.

" Yeah. Did you hear that they let in a first year lat year and he was pretty small at that. I wonder if I can be a regular?"

"Yeah, I believe his name is Echizen Ryoma."

"yeah that's right, I wonder if I can be like him but I am not tall enough."

Then a shadow shrouded them. As they turned around they saw a young, tall boy wearing a white Fila cap. He opened his mouth to say " I didn't know tennis is all to do with height?" with those words all the second and third years turned around. Silence swept through the courts. Then there was a sudden burst of greetings.

" Welcome back, Buchou!"

* * *

Wait a minute!

Wasn't Momo the captain?

What is going on!

To find out read the next chapter.

I will try to update weekly maybe even quicker.


	2. Chapter 2 the genius

Thanks to UekiKosuke, BadyGuz, shiraishireiya, .Uehara Ueno. and bran626 for their reviews.

I will keep up the work.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Genius**

"welcome back Buchou." shouted the ever so enthusiastic team at the sight of their buchou.

"Thankyou, you may continue your practices while I talk to the Regulars." said the boy.

"Hai!" they replied. The said boy had golden cat-like eyes and black-greenish hair. On his head he wore a white Fila cap.

"Echizen! When did you come back?" Momo asked.

"Yesterday. It's nice to see you all again. How is the club substitute-buchou or should I say Momo-fukubuchou?"

"It's good I managed some how. It's all yours now." Momo replied.

"I'll take over after school. We should end practice here or we'll be late for school." said Echizen,

"Good idea. OK! Everyone line up. As you can seed we have Echizen Buchou back as I was only acting as a substitute-buchou. We will do our best to win all the tournaments that come our way. Second and third years may go change. First years put all equipment away but the nets, then you may change" said Momo.

"Hai!" they all replied and left to do what they were told.

* * *

In school

Ryoma had gone to collect his timetable and went to class 2-1 where he knocked on the door. Inside the classroom the teacher clapped his hands and said "Settle down people. Today we have a returning student. Come on in!"

As Ryoma walked in there were many gasps as he turned around and said

" Echizen Ryoma, Yuroshiku,"

Many fan girls squeals could be heard in the background as their prince had arrived. The boys just gapped at his sudden appearance, except those in the tennis club who had found out that morning.

"Ok! Settle down. Echizen-kun could you please sit in the empty seat next to

Takihiro-kun." said the Teacher.

"Hai." replied Ryoma, as he went to go sit down. He turned around to Takahiro as he said "well if it isn't the chess master. Did you join the tennis club like I advised you when we met in America?"

"Nnnn…" was Takahiro's reply.

"Good, I'll see you this Afternoon." Ryoma then put his arm on the desk and laid his head on the desk. With in a matter of seconds, he had fallen asleep as his first lesson was English. The teacher stopped half-way through the lesson as he spotted Ryoma sleeping. Then he though about last year and what happened when he woke him up. 'no way I am going to embarrass myself' he thought so he decided to leave him be.

Then the bell had rang signalling it was lunch time. "Hey! Echizen!" Momo yelled as he entered his classroom. "do you wanna eat lunch with me?" Momo asked.

"Of course!" he replied as he took out his bento.

They walked up to the roof to eat their lunch. As they ate Ryoma asked, "How's Ann-chan?" causing Momo to spit out all of his food in surprise.

"Why would you ask that?

"Because I was wondering, that's all."

"Well, I'm not telling!" Momo protested.

"not even your best friend?" Ryoma asked as he pulled his puppy-like eyes.

"Eh…well…ok." Momo said as he gave up.

"Well, she's doing great….OH Wait!" Momo exclaimed.

"What's wrong" Ryoma asked.

"I have a date with Ann-chan today!" Momo exclaimed worriedly, looking at his clothes for any wrinkles.

"oh you will be fine, she won't care about how you look. After all you are you." Ryoma said trying to calm down his friend.

"Yeah, I guess." with that said the bell rang signalling that Lunch was now over. Everything else that day was normal (if you call sleeping during classes normal then yeah).

* * *

At the Tennis Courts

"Everyone" line up in court A!" Momo ordered. "first off, let's welcome back Echizen-buchou." there were many cheers as Ryoma steeped up to speak.

"Thankyou everyone! I would like to thank Momo-fukabuchou for running the Tennis club temporarily. Now that I am back, the training will change depending on your preformance today." explained Ryoma. "ok, regulars court A, third and second years court B and C, first years Court D, Go!" Ryoma ordered.

Ryoma looked around ro find a certain chess master in court C. "Makota-kun! come over here." Ryoma waved catching the regulars attention as the said boy sighed. He came into Court A to find all the regulars staring at him.

"Who is this?"

"This is Makota-kun a second year in my class. I met him in America and advised him to come here." Ryoma answered " he will be training with us."

Silence ensued the regulars.

"EHHHHH!" the regulars (excluding Ryoma and Izumi) shouted in shock.

"Why? There's nothing that we really know about him."

"Well, you see I had a game of chess with him and he totally got my. So I decided to bring him to my turf, tennis." Ryoma explained. "I beat him but he managed to steal two games from me. His tennis sense may rival that of Fuji-sempai!"

Once again silence ensued followed by a burst of "EHHHHH!"

* * *

A genius rivalling Fuji

Is it possible? Sind out in the next chapter I'll try upload it later this week.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 the trainer

**Sorry it took so long. My brain just couldn't come up with anything (my bad).**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews**

**I will keep up the work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Trainer**

Recap: _'His tennis sense may rival that of Fuji-sempai!' once again silence ensueded them followed by a burst of 'EHHHH!' _

Now: "No way! So he's a tensai like Fuji-sempai?" asked the ever so questionable Momo.

"Yep, he plays it like it was chess." replied Ryoma as the regulars stared in awe of the apparent tensai, oly to find him giving them a glare cold enough to send shivers down their spines.

Ryoma smirked. Practice went on as normal, practice matches, exercises and so on.

'CLAP,CLAP' "Gather round everyone!" ordered Ryoma-buchou. "next week, we have the intra-school rankings in hopes of finding the perfect regular team. As you all know First years cannot compete unless told otherwise." Echizen explained. Many groans could be heard as this was said.

"First years will clear all equipment away. Dismissed!" ordered Ryoma.

* * *

The next day

"People, gather round." Ryoma said.

"you all are probably wondering why Ryuzaki-sensei is not in today am I right?"

Many people nodded.

"well I got a phone call this morning stating that she had fallen ill and was taken to the hospital." informed Ryoma.

"however! I have luckily contacted a brilliant trainer that will get the job done." Ryoma turned and smirked.

"Come on in!" he said as a tall person came in the courts wearing rectangular glasses with thick black hair. Many second and third years paled at the sight of him (with the exception of Ryoma, Izumi and Makota). It was going to be a long week. The said person mumbled "ii data." a sudden burst sweept through the courts.

"INUI-SEMPAI!" screamed the second and third years.

"Hello Inui-sempai, thanks for coming on such short notice." thanked Ryoma.

"No, it's my pleasure." Inui responded.

"Ok, as you can see, Inui-sempai has kindly agreed to help us in our training. For those who don't know him he was a regular on our team last year." explained Ryoma.

"Ok, for today continue with your usual practice so Inui-sempai can come up with a training menu."

"Hai!" with that, everyone went off to do as they had been told.

Inui turned to the regulars " As for you, I have a training regime all ready for you." he said with an evil smirk on his face. " you will run 10 laps, each under one minute. Anyone that takes any longer, well you know what happens and for those who don't, you will find out." Everyone paled except for Ryoma and Izumi for they had no interest and makota because he only just started.

"Do your best!" said Ryoma as he turned around to sit on the bench. "Echizen-buchou, aren't you joining us?" asked Momo.

"Oh no, I have so much paper work to do before Ryuzaki-sensei comes back so I might as well start now. Sorry!" he said as he turned around smirking.

"That's no fair, Inui-sempai say something!" Momo pleaded.

"There's 60% chance he's telling the truth, 30% chance it's a lie and 10% chance it's a lie." Inui explained. "Sorry, but I can not do anything for you, he's the captain after all." the regulars groaned.

Five minutes later all the regulars but Ryoma were all in their ready positions.

"On the count of 3, I will blow my whistle and you will start." Inui explained.

"3,2,1, GO!" as he blew the whistle the regulars sprinted for their lives except for Makota who didn't know what would happen if he lost but he decided to keep up with them any way.

After 9 laps they all began sprinting even faster as they saw the pitcher full of Inui juice sitting on the bench. On the last stretch of the run, they tried to overtake each other resulting in what seemed to be a tie, however….

" Makota-kun you lost by 1mm, therefore you must drink my new juice. I call it heavens treat." puling out a bluish-white drink in a huge pitcher.

The others wanted to hurl at the sight of Inui's new invention. They felt sorry for Makota for being it's first victim.

"It doesn't look too bad. It's only a drink" said Makota as he took the pitcher and drank it. They were awaiting his reaction when he said " This is pretty nice."

They stared at him with surprised looks.

'_Another Fuji' _they all thought when the side affects kicked in. Makota seemed to cover his mouth, he started to turn blue when he sprinted to the fountain to hurl.

The Devil is back.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Will they survive training?**

**Next time: Reunion**

**Coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4 the reunion

**Sorry for the long update but I had exams and stuff so yeah.**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews**

**I will keep up the work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - The Reunion

Recap: _'Another Fuji' they all thought when the side affects kicked in. Makota seemed to cover his mouth, he started to turn blue when he sprinted to the fountain to hurl._

_The Devil is back._

Now : "That was just like the old days, training with Inui-sempai." said Momo.

"nn…" replied Kaido.

"if only we could see them all again, including kawamura-sempai."

Little did they know Echizen was there the whole time and was plotting a get together.

* * *

The next day at the Echizen residence

Ryoma picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Momo-sempai? It's Echizen. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Ryoma asked.

"No, why do you ask? Tomorrows Sunday." Momo replied

"Do you think you can come to Kawamura sushi to see Taka-san. I fancy some sushi anyway." he explained.

"Of course I will come just name the time." he replied.

"12 o'clock . See you there." Ryoma then did the same for Kaido, he agreed as well.

* * *

Kawamura sushi 12 o'clock

Ryoma was waiting outside the sushi shop waiting for Momo and Kaido. Within a few minutes they arrived. Ryoma turned around and opened opened the door and went in.

"Hello Taka-san!" greeted Momo to Kawamura.

"Hello Momo, Kaido, Echizen!" he siad as he greeted them. "Please sit here." as he pointed to the table.

"Thankyou." Ryoma said.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a few unexpected guests. Momo and Kaido gasped.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Momo.

"saa… maybe Spiderman lead us here." (guess who)his response resulted in everyone sweat dropping.

"didn't you know? It was a reunion party Nya." said a hyperactive red head named kikumaru Eiji.

" Echizen told us it was just for food and to meet Taka-san." stated Momo.

"Fshh.." agreed Kaido

"saa… maybe he wanted to surprise you." said a smilling, sadistic tensai named Fuji.

They all turned around to ryoma.

" well, I heard Momo and Kaido talking about how much they wanted to see you guys so I arranged a get together just for us." explained Ryoma.

"well instead of being surprised lets thank Echizen for this experience!" said the old mother-hen of Seigaku, Oishi.

"Yeh!" everyone replied.

They all caught up on how they are doing. It was a fun day for them all.

"Taka-shan, morph sushi pleazzzz!" shouted Momo with a mouth full of sushi (he really needs some manners)

"Baka Momoshiro. You have no table manners." stated kaido.

"what did you say mamushi. You can't start a fight here you just can't."replied Momo.

Oishi was about to stop them like he used to when….

"Inui-sempai, would you like to remind them what happens if they continue to fight." Ryoma said.

Inui then pulled out a huge pitcher of the heavens treat out silencing all the members present.

"Seems like you understand." smirked Ryoma.

Fuji decided to speak up. " do you mind if I try it. It looks good!" The others stared at him like they had seen a ghost. 'will he ever change' they all thought

Tezuka decided to change the subject. " seems like you can handle them well." he said but still as emotionless as ever.

"of course Tezuka-buchou" replied Ryoma.

"I'm not your buchou anymore just call me Tezuka-sempai." said Tezuka

"Hai." replied Ryoma.

The rest of the reunion was normal, other than a few fights (from Momo and Kaido Of course.)

"Thanks for the food Taka-san!" shouted Momo.

"Arigato!" thanked the group as they made their way home

* * *

Next Day - At school - Tennis courts.

"Hiya Guys!" Exclaimed Momo as he walked past them.

"Hello." the trio (consisting of kachiro, Katsuo and Horio) replied.

"Momo-sempai seems happy today, even Kaido-sempai seems happy. They haven't fought at all so far and they always do in the morning." explained kachiro.

"Yeah, well with my two years of tennis.." horio was going to say only to get cut half way through his sentence.

"Horio, I don't see what this has to do with anything?" said katsuo

"yeah well…"

"Please no more!" exclaimed Katsuo and Kachiro in unison.

"Why?" Horio asked (clueless!)

"Ok, gather round!" Ryoma shouted.

"As you know, the inter-ranking tournaments are next week so second and third years have a chance to show what they can do while the first years will watch. However if the first years do well enough in the next week, then you can join the tournaments." Ryoma explained. Muttering could be hears in the background.

"okay 1st years in court D, 2nd and 3rd years in court C and B, regulars in court A." ryoma ordered.

Then all of a sudden a car could be heard and seen outside the school gate. Well to say car is a lie, it was a coach belonging to Tokyo high school. Coming out the coach was a surprise to everyone. Out came tezuka, kikumaru, oishi, Fuji, gakuto and shiraishi. They all smiled.

"Hello!"

"Welcome sempai!" the third and second years replied.

Ryoma ran over to them and said "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Why did they come?**

**Who will be the new regulars?**

**Find out nextime in:**

**Tournaments part 1**

**Coming soon.**


	5. AN:poll for pairings

I've opened up a poll for those who want ryoma to be paired up in the story?

It's between sakuno or an OC

By the end of the week the poll has to be done.

Please vote for the pair you like best

Thx ryoma 1995xxx


End file.
